Renegades
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: 12/Clara songfic based on Season 9 trailers. Song by The X Ambassadors. Clara's POV. Just Twelve and Clara Oswald, in the TARDIS, doing what they do best: Running around & getting into more trouble together!


**Renegades**

 **Summary: 12/Clara song-fic. Rated K+. No spoilers. Friendship/Slight Whouffaldi, but no more than reason or canon leads us to believe exists between them. Written purely to promote excitement for Season 9...cuz yeah, I'm plenty excited. Can't wait to see what Peter, Jenna, Michelle, and the Moff have been up to all year. And by all means, download this song.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither the Magician Doctor nor the Impossible Clara nor this awesomely epic song. The BBC own the former and X Ambassadors own the latter. I'm only introducing them to each other & then pairing them together in (hopefully) equally awesome ways.**

 _Run away-ay with me_

 _Lost souls in revelry_

 _Runnin' wild & runnin' free_

 _Two kids, you and me_

 _And I said hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Hey hey hey, hey hey hey_

 _Living like we're renegades_

 _Renegades...renegades..._

…

 _It's our time to make a move_

 _It's our time to make amends_

 _It's our time to break the rules_

 _Let's begin..._

-DW-

We were born to do this.

Oh yes.

The running. The adventure. The thrills that come with it.

Well, I know for a solid fact that the Doctor *definitely* was.

And me?

Well, even when I was little, I always knew I wanted to travel.

Then human life got in the way, as it does.

Mum died.

My life, as I knew it, stopped.

Dead end.

Take a deep breath, Clara.

Let it out again.

Life went on...but just a little bit darker.

Nothing to do but grow up, go to school, get a job.

Same as everyone else, but without Mum.

Still, felt like I was managing okay.

And then...I met the Doctor.

Idiot in a bow tie with a big chin.

God, what was he thinking with that monk's robe anyway?

He swore he knew me...and I knew him.

I thought he was a nutter, to be honest.

He so is, by the way.

But that's why I lo-...like him.

That, and he's funny...sometimes.

And he's brilliant...more or less.

(Although his social skills need some serious work.)

But more to the point, we **save** each other.

We're a team.

At least I thought so up until he changed.

And then, so did I.

I didn't realize it at first...but I see it now.

I had thought, stupidly, that I could have it all:

A normal human life on Earth with a teachin' job and a soldier boyfriend as well as having time-traveling adventures with my alien best friend.

But I was wrong.

I realized at Christmas that there was really only one choice for me all along.

And Danny...oh Danny, I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry, but it wasn't...couldn't be you...and it never would have been.

I **really** did try, though, to make us work.

But perhaps, well...obviously, not enough.

It wasn't your fault...none of it was.

It wasn't fair what I did to you or what happened later.

I will always feel regret about it.

And I will give you your five minutes every day, I promise...

But it's kinda hard to find time to mourn when you're running at full speed towards the next adventure.

So...here we are.

Me and the Doctor.

Together again.

Travelling.

Running.

Laughing.

Holding hands.

Being a team once more.

United.

Closer than we've ever been.

And it's...it's just the best thing ever.

I've seen so much, been through hell and back again...and I know I'll see more, but...

But when I'm with the Doctor...I know what I'm getting into.

And I love it.

I love every second of it.

I love the danger.

I love the trouble we get ourselves into.

I love the running.

(Well, except when he outruns me, of course, which I know isn't his fault, per se...still, a bit annoying.)

I love all the places he brings me.

I love the histories, the cultures, the aliens...

I love it all...

And I love...him.

I think I'm finally ready to admit that now.

Even if he won't.

And maybe...someday...if he's **really** good, I'll tell him so.

Or maybe not...whatever.

He'd probably just look at me weird and think I've gone mental or something.

But for now, we're good.

We're like...children, really.

Like my old student, Courtney...getting into all kinds of mischief.

And laughing at ourselves because it's ridiculous, the situations we find ourselves in.

And we don't care.

Well...I say that, when in fact I do...a little.

I still care that we do the right thing.

I still care about whether the right people live or not.

I still care about those sorts of things...

But I care a bit less about everything else that made up my former life on Earth.

I even gave up teaching...well, to a lesser extent, anyway.

(I'm more of a consultant now and my phone is always on should a parent need to call me.)

But I've more or less given it all up to go traveling with my best friend in the universe.

The man closest to me.

My impossible Doctor.

And so...this is how it's been for us the last few months.

I'm nearly living on the TARDIS full time.

(And I know he notices this...and he shouts at me sometimes to pick up after myself, but I can tell he's actually quite pleased because he smiles to himself when he thinks I'm not looking.)

This is my life now.

And honestly, I couldn't be happier.

And I hope he is too.

We simply keep moving... onto the next big thing.

As quickly and as boldly as we can.

Because that's who we are.

No more lying.

No more hiding.

Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS.

Free to do whatever we please, whenever and wherever we choose.

Just a couple of crazy explorers...

A pair of renegades on the run.

-DW-

 **A/N: And there you have it. Well, I hoped some of you enjoyed this. I really loved writing it. And I highly suggest listening to that song whilst watching the trailers for Season 9. Or Season 8. Either one. And I hope somebody catches on and makes a music fanvid on Youtube for this pair at some point cuz this song, man...it just kicks major butt.**


End file.
